DanganPoke
by cameronexo
Summary: 16 Pokemon students are kidnapped at Hope's Peak Academy, the only way to get out is by playing Monokuma's KILLING GAME. Who will get out of Hope's Peak Academy alive?
1. Prologue Part 1

My name is Hazzaki the Lucario, I just won in a lottery to become a student at Hope Peaks Academy. Peaks Academy, a highly rated school for the most talented students in the world. I was so excited to join such a highly rated school.

I stood outside the school seeing how huge this place really was. I was feeling really nervous since I have no idea what kind of talent I even have to even be at this school. I walked to the door and put my hand on the door and opened it. I stepped inside and suddenly felt sharp pains in my body and I just collapsed to the ground before blacking out.

It felt like hours before I started to open my eyes and see ahead of me another Lucario. "Ah your finally awake now" She said walking over to me as I stood up still feeling in pain. "Where are we? What is going on?" I asked feeling dazed and confused to what is happening. "I wish I knew, I set foot in this school and then I blacked out and ended up here. Is that what had happened to you to?" She then asked to which I nodded as it was exactly what happened to me. "By the way, the name is Emilie, the Ultimate Lucky Student" She then says as I knew I have to show some manners. "I'm Hazzaki but I don't have an Ultimate Talent at all" I said feeling a little embarrassed to admit that I don't have a talent. "Oh? That's a surprise cause students that join this school have an Ultimate Talent" Emilie says sounding surprised. "So are there others around here then?" I asked feeling there should be others, wherever we are. "Well since we are together, I guess we should try looking around this school then. We can't be the only ones to be in this school after all" Emilie says smiling a little.

We walked out the empty room and started walking down the corridor. As I walked with Emilie down the corridor, I couldn't help but notice there was a staircase but there's a barrier blocking it. I looked at it for a moment but soon continued walking with Emilie until the end of the corridor was a door. I opened the door and noticed there were a large group of other Pokemon standing around in the room all looking at both me and Emilie walking inside.

"So there's two more students that arrived huh?" A Chameleon says approaching both of us. "Guess you should introduce yourselves to us then" He said sounding uninterested to us. "I'm Emilie, the Ultimate Lucky Student. And this is Hazzaki Who is not an Ultimate Anything" Emilie says to the Chamelion sounding like she got insulted by him. "Hazzaki with no taken huh? I guess that's something of massive interest to me. The name is Luca and I'm the Ultimate Storyteller" He says sounding like he does not want to know about either me or Emilie. "Hey have some respect will you Luca?! This is not the place to be a complete jerk you know!" A Alakazam then said as I looked over seeing him folding his arms looking really disappointed. "I apologise to Luca's rude introduction, he just wanted to be like that. Anyway I'm Kazachi the Ultimate Mind Reader, I can tell your both confused just like the rest of us" He says as I texted surprised that he could actually read what I was feeling. "Caught by surprise I see Hazzaki, a good sign of my Ultimate skill coming to play. I can tell you don't know your talent but I know it'll show itself in the near future" He says sounding adamant to my surprise. I decided to follow Emilie around to meet the rest of the group. There were some people who were friendly such as Teka the Ultimate Artist that she was a Riachu, Leah the Ultimate Actress that she was a Warturtle. There were some less friendly people like Anza the Ultimate Swimmer Who She was a Marshtomp as well as Damon the Ultimate Miner Who was a Rhydon. Then you got the very weird group of students like Zapper the Ultimate Electritian Who is an Electabuzz, Korrie who like me seem to have no Ultimate Talent that was a Cyndaquil, Suzukie the Ultimate Journalist that she was a Gengar and Riza who she was a Weavile That was the Ultimate Prankster. There were also a couple of those that immediately started to bond with me and Emilie such as Chea the Ultimate Nurse that she was a Wigglypuff and Marzon the Ultimate Leader who he was a Grovyle.

After introducting myself to the group I thought that was all the student but I heard a familiar voice being said to me. I turned around seeing a Lycoric that I knew too well with a Noivern. "Alpha?" I said in surprise to see him. "Aether?" Emilie said just as surprised as me seeing Alpha. "Hazzaki? I didn't realise you and Emilie were also in this school" Alpha said as Aether looked at me surprised. "You know him Alpha?" He says as Alpha nodded his head. "Well now your here, we need to understand what is going on here now" Emilie says as I nodded my head in agreement.


	2. Prologue Part 2

"NYANYANYA! At last, all the students have gathered around the hallway, now the opening ceremony can finally get underway!" A voice said out loud making me jump in surprise. "Who was that??!!" Anza says sounding surprised just like how I'm feeling. "Relax will you, it'll just be the head teacher making an announcement" Marzon then said in a confident way. I looked at Emilie who looked afraid like me. "Your absolutely correct!" The voice then said before I saw what looked like a black and white bear appear in front of us out of nowhere. We all started to shriek in surprise looking at it. "What is that??!!" Korrie says screaming scared as I looked at this black and white bear. "Now that's no way to talk to the headmaster missie. I am Monokuma, so let's get straight to the whole point of this ceremony. You are hear as freshman of this fine instatute, and this will last for around about... THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" It says as everyone went silent. "The rest of our lives? You can't seriously think you can keep us in this school!" Anza then said out sounding like she was going to attack Monokuma. "Oh yes I can, all the exits and windows are barricaded, BISH, BASH BOOM! No one can hear you, there is one way to graduate and leave though" Monukuma says in an amused voice as I felt like I needed to just play along. "What would that be then M-Monokuma?" I asked hoping it wasn't going to be awful. "Well someone really wants to know, to get out is to commit good old fashion MURDER!" He says as we all screamed in a huge panic. "Wait, to get out we have to kill each other?!" Marzon then says with his voice in a higher pitch. "None of us here would wanna commit such a awful thing as that, what do you get out of this?" Kazachi then said as I looked over to him knowing he's right since I certainly did not want to do it. "Well isn't someone uncertain of the point of this fine instatute, this school is none other than home of a killing game after all. So plot away in any way you can to commit the perfect crime and manage to get away with it. And just before I leave you all in despair you have the rules to follow on your notebooks. Toodaloo sweeties and enjoy living in despair!" Monokuma says before mysteriesly disappearing from all of us.

I could see almost everyone was frozen in terror with a few like Luca, Kazachi and Leah looking surprisingly calm. "Well now that's over I'm going to get my notebooks while you lot can start plotting ways to commit murder" Luca then said as I felt like I needed to say something. "Hey Luca no one is here!" I said feeling like he's being disrespectful. "Face it Hazzaki, if we want to leave this place we need to murder one of us here, and I don't feel like trying to do that as I can imagine my demise approaching me. "Oh yeah like your getting a zap from us here" Zapper then says as I look over to Emilie seeing she was in shock. I took her hand and left the group in the hall to the dormitories and I noticed there were 16 rooms with our names on them. "We might as well look in our rooms and see what this thing left for us I guess" I said as I walked into my room and saw on the bed a notebook like the one Monokuma said about. I picked it up seeing on the screen my photo, name and more information about me, I looked through the phone seeing there were school rules on there, such as our rooms are locked from 10pm to 7am, that if one of the students kills another student that they may graduate and that none of us can attack Monokuma. I sat on the bed feeling really shaken that I'm trapped in a school for a killing game.

I then heard knocking on the door so I went over and opened it and noticed it was Alpha there. "Hey Hazzaki, I needed to make sure you were ok after what Monokuma told us" he says looking more calm than he was before. I let him in and closed to the door behind me. "I don't know Alpha, how can I be ok after hearing what is happening? We are trapped and to get out we have to actually kill a student" I said unwilling to not let that fact leave me. "I can't either so that's why we should be sticking together like how Marzon has been failing to do being the Ultimate Leader he is" Alpha then said making me feel a little reassured I have him by my side. "But what about Aether and Emilie though?" I asked remembering about both of them aware that they are friends like me and Alpha are. "I'm sure they're fine, it's the rest of the students we should be considering right now like that Luca whos just acting like an immature Chamelion" Alpha says as I nodded in agreement. "There were a couple people who were kind to me in my introduction with Emilie I should think to, like Chea and Teka who are most scared right now I think" i said feeling 100% sure I'm right about worring about them.

"Come on, we should go get something to eat while this know thing is sinking in for all of us" Alpha then says to which I nodded feeling like that's all I can do for now. We left my room and headed to the hallway seeing everyone but Chea left. "Chea?" I asked approaching her seeing her look at me scared. "Hey are you alright here?" I asked her to which she didn't respond to which made me think she isn't able to talk at the moment. I then someone hold my shoulders suddenly "BOO!!!" I heard someone say to which I jumped in a scare only to see it was the Ultimate Prankster Riza who was giggling at me. "Got you good Hazzaki, you thought I was going to kill you!" She said as an unhappy looking Zapper showed up. "This is no time for games! You don't want to be the one to get zapped now don't you?!" Zapper said looking furious at Riza. I felt like I needed to try calm him down and went to the Electabuzz. "Zapper please calm down, we don't want to fight" I said standing in front of Riza, Chea and Alpha. "Come on Hazzaki, do you honestly think I was going to zap her?" He then said before walking off in a bad mood. I left the room and proceed to explore the rooms of this school.

It didn't take long to uncover all the rooms I could go to. There was a kitchen and just like the hallway, had a flight of stairs blocked off which made me wonder why that was the case. "Trying to uncover all the areas Hazzaki, unfortunately not many places to go exploring" I heard someone say, I turned around seeing it was Kazachi standing there. "You were looking around also?" I asked surprised seeing him. "I was along with Suzukie, Marzon and Aether, we are wondering just like you are about what those stairs lead to cause i believe there's something that Monokuma doesn't want us to see" Kazachi says as I nodded a little feeling like he has a fair point. "Well since we are by ourselves for now, I suggest we work together to understand the situation" Kazachi says sounding like he wanted me to team up with him, Suzukie, Marzon and Aether. I thought about it thinking if I can trust them that they wouldn't try take my life. "I know what your thinking and there's no way any of us will kill you, working with us could help you discover your Ultimate Talent after all" Kazachi added feeling like I should believe in him. "Ok Kazachi, let's work together then" I said hoping I made the right decision to put my trust in Kazachi and his little group. "Good choice Hazzaki, let's meet up with them in Aether's room so we can discuss our situation" Kazachi says with sounds of delight as I nodded my head thinking they have something I should be aware about.

Me and Kazachi met up with Suzukie, Marzon and Aether in Aether's dormitory. "Alright I got Hazzaki here, so what do we have to update from?" Kazachi says as they looked at us as if they have no other information to give to Kazachi until Marzon soon spoke with confidence. "Aether did discover about the rules having some loopholes Kazachi, and I'm glad you got Hazzaki here so Aether can explain" Manzon says as I reacted surprised that they discovered loop holes. "I'll explain, the rules said about the rooms being locked, it turns out the doors do automatically lock, however they can just be unlocked just by using our room keys. There's no rule that can stop us getting in and out of any of the dorms here" Aether said holding out his notebook to me and Kazachi. "NYANYANYA Give the Ultimate Doctor a prize!" I heard a familiar voice say and turned around seeing Monokuma was standing there. I reacted in surprised seeing him. "What are you going here?" I asked feeling unnerved by his presence.

"Why I wanted to see what my students are up and it seems you lot are the smart ones discovering how to get around the rules and the limitations you have here, just felt like praising him while he's alive. NYANYANYA!" Monokuma says before leaving. "Why he just come here to scare us? You think anyone is going to kill?!" Manzon said in a rage as I got in front of him. "Manzon don't lose it! We need to stay focused on what we do here" I said hoping I can calm him down. "Screw it Hazzaki! I'm outta here!" Manzon says as he left and was followed by everyone else but myself. I left Aether's room as I looked down the hallway worrying about the thought about if someone will commit murder.

END OF PROLOGUE

REMAINING STUDENTS-16

HAZZAKI - NO TALENT

EMILIE - ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT

LUCA - ULTIMATE STORY TELLER

KAZACHI - ULTIMATE MIND READER

TEKA -ULTIMATE ARTIST

LEAH - ULTIMATE ACTRESS

ANZA - ULTIMATE SWIMMER

DAMON - ULTIMATE MINER

ZAPPER - ULTIMATE ELECTRICIAN

KORRIE - NO TALENT

SUZUKIE - ULTIMATE JOURNALIST

RIZA - ULTIMATE PRANKSTER

CHEA - ULTIMATE NURSE

MARZON - ULTIMATE LEADER

ALPHA - ULTIMATE RACING DRIVER

AETHER - ULTIMATE DOCTOR


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

I woke up from my dormitory and went to the hall where everybody was eating, while I still have the thought about someone commit murder, it was only going to be a matter of time before someone pulls it off.

"Hey Hazzaki, why look all sad today?" I heard Suzukie say as I looked over to her seeing her smiling with a notepad in her hand. "Oh, I'm just feeling on edge that's all" I said feeling the despair kicking into me already. "I see all of us are still alive, but how much longer till someone gets the axe?" Luca then said as I saw that Damon was about to go over to pummel him. "You take that back right now or your victim number 1!" He yelled out as I could then see Zapper, Anza, Aether and Alpha restraining him to keep him away from the Chameleon. "I already know some of you are planning my demise so I got no reason to be scared Damon. Just try not get found out trying you buffoon of a Rhydon" He then says getting up and leaving the room. I got up and quickly followed after him to try find out why he is being the way he is.

"Hey Luca why are you being the way you are?" I asked wondering how he would react to being asked. "It's only a matter of time before it happens, so I don't feel afraid to being murdered. And while I'm alive Hazzaki I do at least want to discover what your Ultimate Talent is, it might appear when someone eventually does get murdered" Luca says with a small grin of his face unnerving me to think what he think I could possibly be. "Well why go hang out with these losers while I get on with something to note about" Luca says heading inside his dorm leaving me outside in the hall. "NYANYANYA maybe he is right Hazzaki!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and Monokuma appeared in front of me making me jump in surprise. "M-Monokuma where did you come from?!" I said as he shook his head and wagged his finger at me. "Now that would be telling kiddo, Luca thinking he is being targeted for murder, will you be the one to give that Chameleon a sending off? NYANYANYA!" Monokuma said before leaving clenching my fists. Of course I was not even thinking of killing Luca, let along anyone else in this school.

I was about to head back to the hall but soon Emilie appeared in front of me looking a little worried about something. "Emilie, are you alright?" I asked hoping it was really nothing but paranoia that I'm feeling. We headed into my dorm to be away from the rest of the students here. "It's just that Monokuma came up to me about making me think about killing someone" Emilie said as my eyes widened as Monokuma was wanting me to try wanting to murder Luca. "What?! He came up to me to kill Luca!" I said in shock as Emilie's eyes widened. "Do you think he went about telling everyone to kill also?" She then asked as I nodded believing Monokuma has been trying to get all the students to try murdering each other, even me and Emilie. "Well whatever happens, I know for a fact no one will stoop low to kill" I said feeling like I'm just lying to myself now. Emilie nodded her head to me as she headed into her dorm as I walked to the hall again seeing Leah was standing there looking like she was thinking about something.

"Yes?" She said looking towards me looking unhappy that I was there. "Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to see how everyone is doing" I said thinking everyone was just back at their dorms. "Well everyone is on edge, especially with that bear trying to encourage us to kill a minute ago" Leah then said as a reacted surprised. "Did he tell you to kill Luca like he did to me?" I said feeling certain Monokuma did indeed to her to. "No, not Luca but he tried to convince me to kill you Hazzaki" Leah said as I froze in horror that she just said that. "But don't fear, I'm not dumb enough to actually think of doing that" she added folding her arms. "Uh, is there a chance he told the others that were in the hall to kill me then?" I then asked feeling like I should at least know about it. "Well I don't know if he did or not but I bet he gave everyone a different name to kill, which means I'm curious to find out what was told to kill me then" Leah then said to me to which I just became lost for words about what Monokuma was trying to do. "I'll let you ponder on about this information, just watch your back and don't die" Leah then said before leaving me alone in the hall. I headed back to my dorm feeling a chill down my spine about what Leah the Ultimate Actress just told me.

I went to sleep off the feeling I was having and then woke up again heading to the hall. I noticed almost everyone was there except someone was missing. "What's taking Aether so long? We agreed we would meet up by now" I heard Manzon say as I feeling the chill come back to haunt me. "I'll go see if he's in his room" I said as I ran back to the dormitories and I spotted the door to his dorm was partly opened.

I slowly opened the door and spotted a horrifying sight, Aether was laying in his bed, blood all over his bed, the floor below the bed and on the wall behind him. I screamed as loud as I could as I couldn't believe that I'm seeing Aether the Ultimate Doctor dead in his bed. I heard footsteps rushing towards me. "Hazzaki! What's the ma-" Manzon said before he also screamed as he clearly was seeing what I was seeing. "Well we have our first murder here. Who here is responsible for this?" I heard Luca said as no one else said a word until Monokuma's voice was what I heard. "Attention all students, it is now time to begin an investigation and try gather evidence for the class trial, but remember, point the finger at your own peril if you want to live. NYANYANYA!" He said bringing back the reality I was in, a very real killing game and someone made a kill.

"Well standing here is not going to help us find the killer, let's just get investing already so we can zap the one who did it" Zapper said as I nodded to him in agreement. I saw Luca, Manzon and Suzukie while I went towards the hall and then the kitchen to see if there was anything that could connect to Aether's murder. I noticed in the kitchen was looked like a piece of bloodstained paper, I picked it up and saw it looked like a piece of a note that was ripped and stained. "Hazzaki, look at the knives, one is missing and there's at least two more that has blood on them" I overheard Kazachi say as I looked over seeing a knife missing from the wall and two having blood splatter on them. "Wait Kazachi, does it mean the murder was commited here and then was dragged back to Aether's room" I asked feeling like it can be a strong possibility. "I agree with you Hazzaki, now we just got to convince everyone that is the case. But where is that missing knive? Could it have been hidden in Aether's room you think?" Leah then said to which I think she is right to try make it look like the murder was in Aether's dorm instead. "Well I think that's all we are going to discover here so we need to get ready for the trial now. Just make sure you uncover who is the true culprit" Kazachi then said to which I nodded my head wanting to know who is the killer in this case.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

I joined all the remaining students into a room that had 16 podiums in the center of the room. I noticed one of the podiums had a portrait of Aether with a cross across the picture. "NYANYANYA! Welcome everyone to the first class trial, now you have to fight for your life as this may be your last if you guess Aether's killer incorrectly!" Monokuma says sitting on a high chair at the far end of the room. "Before we begin this class trial. I have one question here. Why is there a portrait of Aether taking one of the podium spots?" I heard someone ask as I looked seeing it was Alpha. "Well why not? Just cause he is dead doesn't mean I want him to miss out in the excitement that is the trial" Monokuma said as I feel really worried and hope what I found and what Luca and his group found in Aether's room will reveal who killed him. We took our spots on the podium as I stood next to Emilie and the crossed out portrait of Aether.

"Um so how does a trial work?" Chea asks sounding clueless to what we are doing. "I propose we start talking what was the murder weapon that killed Aether and see where that can lead us" Suzukie says as I knew what the weapon was and hoped the others did to. "Well according to our notebooks the victim died due to blood loss to the chest at 1:07AM. We searched the crime scene for the weapon and have not discovered it" Luca then said as I was surprised that the weapon was missing and Luca's group didn't discover it.

"I suggest that the weapon that was used in this case was a knife, me and Hazzaki noticed in the kitchen that a knife was missing from the wall" Kazachi said as I remember clearly about what he was talking about. "There's more evidence I found and it shall tell us who is the killer here, I found a letter that was sitting on Aether's deck" Marzon says holding out what looked like a missing part of the letter I found in the kitchen. "As it clearly says in the letter has a name written on it, and that person's name is yours Alpha. Your the killer here!" Marzon said as I reacted shocked about Marzon's statement. "What?! I didn't kill Aether or even write that letter!" I heard Alpha say as I believed in Alpha's innocence. "Oh please Alpha. How can you possibly prove that your not the killer after what Marzon showed as damning evidence against you" Luca then said as I knew it was time to step in. "No we can't use it to prove Alpha as Aether's killer" I said holding out the piece I had in front of everyone. "This is it the other piece of the letter I found in the kitchen, I can't read what it says but looking at the letter you have Manzon I have the bottom part of it, which must mean it would have a signature hidden in blood" I said feeling confident enough to clear Alpha of being the killer. "But how the zap does two pieces of a letter end up in two different places?! That makes no sense that is possible!" Zapper says I knew what the answer is to it. "It's simple Zapper. I suggest that the real crime scene took place in the kitchen!" I announced as I could see everyone was suddenly silent.

"But Hazzaki, if your saying that he was killed in the kitchen and dragged to his bed, how could the killer even do that without leaving a trace?" Anza then asked as I closed my eyes to think about the question but something hit me and the answer came through to me. "I got it! The killer attempted to clean up the trails left behind, however two of the other knives on the wall had blood splatter on then so the killer did not notice" I said feeling like I am for sure getting closer to discovering which one of us killed Aether. "Well Hazzaki. It would seem that you have pulled off quite the story here but answer this question. Why would someone go through all this trouble to murder Aether?" Luca then said as I reacted surprised seeing him smirking a little as if he's trying to test me, however I knew how to respond to his question. "It's simple actually, the killer placed the body in the bed to make it appear the crime scene was in Aether's dorm when the reality is the murder took place in the kitchen" I said feeling like I answered the question in the bed way possible.

"Hazzaki, you sure have a good idea on how the killing happened, but we still need to know who killed Aether and why. Can you answer either of those?" Kazachi asked as my eyes widen. How am I supposed to answer that question? I tried thinking about something deeply but then something clicked in my head about what was said to me before Aether's death. "I got it about why the killer did it. Leah, when we were in the hall what did Monokuma say to you?" I asked hoping she was able to remember the conversation we both had. "Are you talking about that bear coming to me to convince me to murder you. Is that it?" She asked as I quickly responded to get my point across. "The reason I'm telling her to say that is cause Monokuma wanted to encourage me to kill Luca" I said as everyone reacted to it in a shocked way. "What I'm saying is whoever Monokuma encouraged to kill Aether went ahead and did it" I added and saw the entire group were speechless. Now I know why, the last thing to find out is who was it.

"I have to say, for someone with no talent, you sure know your stuff when it comes to crime. But now we are stuck with trying to find out who did it" Marzon said sounding really determined to know. "Yeah we need a name now. We have no suspects at all since Alpha got cleared!" Anza joined in sounding like she has gotten put over the edge with this whole trial. "There's only one way I think we can find the truth" I then said feeling my options to find the truth fading fast. "And how exactly are you going to manage to give us a name?" Luca then said sounding like he is interested to know my plan, I looked over to Teka being the Ultimate Artist she is. "Teka, can I try using a brush you have?" I asked her coming up with an idea but I really don't think it's going to work. "Hazzaki what are you planning to do with that brush?" Kazachi asks as I took the brush. "I wanna try something, if this blood can come off this piece of paper, it'll reveal the killer's signature" I said as I can hear everyone reacted in surprise as I began brushing the blood seeing it coming off the paper rather than smeering on it. After some time the signature was shown making me react in surprise to see who's name was on it. "No... This can't be!" I exclaimed wanting to not believe who it was. "Well Hazzaki, Who is it already?" I could hear Damon bark out at me. I soon mustered the courage to reveal who it was.

"The one who lured Aether his murder, was Emilie" I said looking at her as I saw her eyes widen not saying anything. "Emilie? How could you kill Aether?" I hear Alpha say grabbing her shoulders lifting her slightly. "Why did you murder him?! Tell me why! Make me understand!" Alpha continued to bark as they both started tearing up in front of us. "I think we can piece together what happened" I said as I remembered everything presented in this trial.

"Aether was in his room when a letter was given from someone to meet up for a conversation. What Aether was unaware of, the person who gave him the letter was encouraged by Monokuma to kill Aether. When Aether met the killer he was stabbed by a kitchen knife as the letter was torn from his grasp. However a small piece of the letter got left in the crime scene as his body was dragged to his bed to confuse everyone to think he was killed in his dorm, Meanwhile the killer disposed of the murder weapon which is why none of us found it. Have I got everything about right Emilie, the Ultimate Lucky Student?" I said feeling there's no question it was her. She wiped her tears while Alpha still grabbed onto her. "I guess it is, but there was more to this than you think" Emilie said as I looked down still partly wanting to believe it was not her but I had to come to the realisation. "NYANYANYA! Check this out, there was a Noivern that was close to her mother, and when Aether came around she wanted revenge of making the Noivern choose him over her mother" Monokuma said as my jaw dropped on hearing about it. "Well I guess it's fair to say it's time to vote who is Aether's killer now" Monokuma said as we all chose who we knew was Aether's killer.

"NYANYANYA! Correcto-Mondo, the one that killed Aether was indeed Emilie!" Monokuma said sounding so excited as I could feel a tear run down my face. "I can't believe you would be the one to end someone's life, and I'm glad Alpha was cleared cause we all believed it was him. Was he the one you wanted us to blame Emilie?" Leah then said as I hoped the answer was no since Alpha was my friend. "No, I never wanted Alpha or Hazzaki to be accused at all. I just wanted them both to be safe" Emilie said as I burst into tears.

"Awww as much as I like to see grown men cry their eyes out. It's time to give it everything we got! ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma says as I saw a chain fly out behind Emilie with her neck clamped and pulled out the room. I looked up seeing a TV monitor showing Emilie tied to a chair ok s convair belt with on the end of the room a giant crusher. I watched in horror seeing her being moved closer and closer to it and until eventually she was crushed leaving her blood sprayed everywhere in the room. We all stood there motionless. "NYANYANYA! It's a real soul crushing thing to look at isn't it, but don't worry just give into despair and then you will be fine! NYANYANYA!" Monokuma said as I headed back into my dorm thinking about what had happened. I started to remember about Emilie being the first person I met in this school, becoming close to her almost like immediately before she was executed.

END OF CHAPTER

REMAINING STUDENTS - 14

HAZZAKI - NO TALENT

LUCA - ULTIMATE STORY TELLER

KAZACHI - ULTIMATE MIND READER

TEKA - ULTIMATE ARTIST

LEAH - ULTIMATE ACTRESS

ANZA - ULTIMATE SWIMMER

DAMON - ULTIMATE MINER

ZAPPER - ULTIMATEELECTRICIAN

KORRIE - NO TALENT

SUZUKIE - ULTIMATE JOURNALIST

RIZA - ULTIMATE PRANKSTER

CHEA - ULTIMATE NURSE

MARZON - ULTIMATE LEADER

ALPHA - ULTIMATE RACING DRIVER


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

It has only been a day after Emilie was executed. I joined everyone in the hall but I couldn't help but feel like it was no longer the same without her or Aether. "Everyone, we must push forward from what we all saw. We cannot give into despair!" I hear Marzon say as I don't feel any better despite him being the Ultimate Leader. "Still mourning in the lost souls Hazzaki?" I heard someone say to me. I looked seeing it was Kazachi the Ultimate Mind Reader. "I guess your right Kazachi. Without them it just makes me feel I'm at the mercy of despair" I say feeling like I'm making myself feel worse. "Any Alakazam like me can read the souls of those in distress. As much as I feel your pain, I have a feeling it will only be the beginning of more deaths to come to us" Kazachi says making me even more worried about that thought.

"NYANYANYA! I'm gonna give you something cause I'm kind enough to do it. You now all have access to the second floor. Enjoy it while you can before someone else gets murdered!" Monokuma says as I just froze speechless. "If you think any of us is going to kill one of us, your crazy!" I heard Teka say looking at her. "NYANYANYA! Keep thinking like that cause it'll only be a matter of time until someone is murdered, that someone might be you sweetheart" Monokuma said before leaving as I could see everyone leave the room leaving me and Teka behind. "How can Monokuma be like this Hazzaki?" Teka says holding her drawing pad and paintbrush close to her. "I know Teka, but I know we need to push ahead from this" I said knowing how bad the situation is.

I soon headed to the second floor along with Teka seeing rest of the group exploring this floor. I looked around myself seeing there was a sauna and swimming pool before hearing a sound coming from my notebook. I looked at it seeing there were suddenly two new rules added to it. The first new rule was that that no males go into the female sauna and no females can go to the male sauna. The second rule was that the pool is off limits after 7pm. "So you finally decided to join I see?" I hear Luca day who was leaning by the wall staring at me. "Being a lucario who is supposed to have no talent suggests that you should be an Ultimate Detective after you found out Emilie was guilty . Poor fool" Luca says sounding like he had no sincerity behind it. "Don't start saying stuff like that!" I snapped feeling offended by Luca's remark on the late Emilie. "Oh I'm sorry, do you actually have a reason to defend her?" He then says making me feel like he's trying to get me to attack him in some way but I know better than that. I have no plans to kill or be killed as long I am alive.

I walked away from Luca before he chose to say something else to me to push my buttons as I bumped into Zapper and Anza who appeared to be arguing by the swimming pool. "Ha! You think you can swim faster than me. How is a big Electabuzz going to be the Ultimate Swimmer?!" Anza says sounding like she's going to explode in anger. "Ha! You really think a Marshtomp like you can be an Electabuzz at swimming?! I'll zap ahead of you before you know it" Zapper says looking like he believes he can beat Anza at swimming. "You! Hazzaki! Be a good guy and judge us competing will you?" Anza says looking at me with a really scary look as if she was the world's angriest headmaster in school. "Yeah, Ok I'll do just that then" I said feeling like the best thing to do is just that. "Good! Just stand there and watch me beat this slow poke right here" Anza says sounding full of grim determination as Zapper walked to the pool also. I saw them both jumping into the pool and started swimming.

"Hey Hazzaki, What you doing here?" I heard someone say. I turned around seeing Suzukie was standing there with her notepad and pen. "Oh hey, Anza and Suzukie are wanting me to judge who is faster at swimming" I said as I could hear her writing away. "Interesting, the Ultimate Electricion challenging the Ultimate Swimmer to a swimming race? That's a really unusual scenario. If only I could hand that information off to the local press back home" she said as I'm deeply missing home a bit. "By the saunas, just watch out which one you go to since Monokuma is very strict on it, as in going to the wrong one means being shot a lot" She said as I reacted surprised by the fact. "Well I guess Marzon just wanted me to tell you so I'll just go and see what the girls are up to" She then say before leaving me.

I looked back at Anza and Zapper continuing their swimming race looking neck and neck as I looked at the time seeing it was getting close to that they both need to get out the pool. "Guys Monokuma made clear we need to be out the pool very shortly, can we call it a draw?" I asked as they seemed to hear me and get out the pool but saw that they were flat out arguing still. I walked away to the sauna seeing Riza was standing there. "Oh hey Hazzaki, wanna help me prank the grumpy Rhydon that is Damon?" She asked as I was surprised she was even thinking doing it. "Why you wanna do that?" I asked out of curiosity as she held out a rope. "Cause I'm bored and I'll do anything to scare some students here" She said sniggering as she made the rope into a trip wire and held out a bin bag. "Your going to make him trip over and put the bag over his head?" I asked knowing full well what she was doing. "You know your pranks Hazzaki. We should work together to give everyone a big scare" She said laughing away as looked at the time seeing it was getting late and I was feeling tired.

I headed back to the first floor and headed into my dormitory seeing there was a letter sitting on my bed. I picked it up and it said that me and two others brought all of yours here. This was planned from the very beginning who was going to be murdered. Your only getting this letter because I'm doing the killing, but also I completely trust you more than any being I thought I could ever trust. Please don't die Hazzaki. I looked at the letter dropping it in disbelieve that three of the students here are the real masterminds of this killing game, not just Monokuma. It also made we wonder who actually trusts me enough to actually admit that they are part of this killing game.

I woke up the next morning still thinking about that anonymous letter that was given to me. I decided instead of joining the others, I went exploring around to see if there were really going to be more dead students as the letter had suggested. I walked to the top of the stairs and I noticed someone else coming up the stairs. I turned around seeing it was Marzon, Suzukie and Kazachi. "Hey Hazzaki, why haven't you joined us in the hall? We were worried that you were a goner" Marzon said folding his arms with a really strict tone on me. "Hey don't be angry Marzon, I can see something had bothered our friend to come here" Kazachi says as I knew he would read my mind being the Ultimate Mind Reader he is. Without saying another word I held up the letter I was given to them so they would know why I was on the second floor. "What?! Some masterminds came together to make this killing game and of them wrote this to you Hazzaki?! That's extraordinary, I ought to make a note of that immediately" Suzukie said as I noticed her writing away on her notebook. "If this letter suggests that someone has died on this floor. You were looking to find out then Hazzaki" Kazachi said to which I nodded.

I took a deep breath as I walked towards the pool area, I got a shock to see the letter was true, I saw floating in the middle of the pool face up was Zapper the Ultimate Electrician. We all froze seeing the body floating motionless. "This can't be!" Marzon said sounding horrified. I noticed in the corner of my eye the door to the saunas was fully open. I walked over to it and saw inside the men's sauna Damon who looked like he had been burned alive sitting in the sauna with almost his entire body burned. I screamed in horror and quickly heard the others join me in seeing the body of Damon, the Ultimate Miner.

"NYANYANYA! Corpse alert, or should I say two corpses alert! So get up and start investigating to who had done it and be snappy as the killer is one of you!" Monokuma said as he clearly was enjoying announcing those who were murdered. Very shortly I saw everyone else join me, Kazachi, Marzon and Suzukie. "Well well well, look what we got here" Luca said sounding very amused about seeing Damon's corpse. I took a look on my notebook for information about both Damon and Zapper's murder and I noticed that the time of death was 5:13AM with the cause of death being they both had been strangled to death which surprised me. I thought Zapper drowned in the pool and Damon was burned to death in the sauna.

I broke away from the group going back to the pool where Zapper's corpse was floating in. I got into the pool and walked over since I cannot swim to take a closer look at the body. I could see at Zapper's neck clear markings that he was strangled, but it was not by hand but what looks like by a thin piece of wire. "Hey Hazzaki, you needing that body on the surface?" I heard turning around seeing Anza was standing there. I nodded my head as she jumped in and quickly got the body to the surface. I walked out of the pool and looked at Anza. "Anza? The last time I saw Zapper was you both argueing and you both having that swimming race, can I ask what happened after that?" I asked hoping she can provide any clues as to what happened. "Well we went to the kitchen together and talked things out and after that we made peace. But I never wished him dead at any point, not even in our argument" Anza said as I feel like she is going to be a target as the killer, but I remember Riza's prank with Damon in the sauna, she should be a suspect also. "So Hazzaki? Do you believe in me here?" Anza then asked to which I nodded cause deep down, I believe her innocence.

I got up and headed downstairs into Zapper's dormitory to try see if he was actually killed while fast asleep. I took a look around before headtibg someone opening the door. "You believe that foolish Electabuzz was killed here to? Interesting that we seem to have the same mindset" I heard Luca say entering the room. "Yes, i mean him and Damon were strangled, not drowned or burned" I said looking on the floor to see anything resemble as the murder weapon. "I believe the culprit in this is none other than Anza. Besides who else could it possibly be as the culprit?" Luca says as I know she is not the killer. "I have a suggestion who else is can be, Riza for a prank she made with Damon. Doesn't that not give a motive for her?" I said to try get Luca's side that she could be. "Interesting, I guess you have a fair enough point to make her the culprit. I say where's your evidence to support that claim?" Luca then said as I don't know how to prove it. "Well while I explored Damon's room, I found this piece of wire hiding under his bed. I am assuming that is the murder weapon here" Luca said holding out a piece of blood stained wire. I reacted surprised to see it was discovered. "Well now its time for the trial. Do entertain me with your detective skills Hazzaki" Luca said as left to start the class trial.


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2

It was time for the class trial for Zapper and Damon's murder. I know from the letter one of the masterminds killed them both, all I need to do is prove Anza's innocence and discover who the real killer was. We took our positions on the podiums with the others taken up by the portraits of the dead students. "Let the class trial begin! Prepare to argue for your lives!" Monokuma announced as I took a deep breath and prepared to fight for my life.

"Well let's begin with what the notebook says. It says both victims died from strangulation from 5:13AM. And our only suspect to the demise of them is none other than Anza" Luca began this trial as I looked at him ready to fight my case to prove him wrong. "What?! You seriously trying to pin this on me?! I had nothing to do with their murders!" Anza shouted out in anger as I believed in her. "Of course, based on what people saw between you and Zapper, there was a lot of bad blood between you both. It gives you a motive while everyone else here has an airtight alibi" Suzukie then said remembering what Anza told me as I slammed my hands on the podium ready to counter argue. "That's not all that happened!" I shouted out as everyone looked at me. "Hazzaki? What are you saying here? Don't you believe Anza killed Zapper?" Marzon said to me sounding baffled that I counter argued. "I am Marzon, but I have a reason here. When Anza helped me take Zapper's body out of the swimming pool, she explained to me that they made a truce after they were arguing by having a swimming race" I then said feeling like I made a good enough argument for them to believe in Anza. "I'm sorry Hazzaki but you need evidence to back that claim. If you really believe her, you should prove it with evidence" Leah then said as I bit my tongue knowing I actually can't back it up with anything.

"I can back him up here" I then heard someone say. I looked over seeing it was Alpha that spoke out. "I was hanging in the kitchen with Damon discussing about a prank that happened to him that he did not like until we saw Anza and Zapper appear in a calm manner" Alpha said feeling like her innocence surely were proven by now. "I can add to that I witnessed them after I was chatting to Teka in the dorms" Chea then said as I was surprised to see there were this many witnesses. "See?! I told you I'm innocent in this case!" Anza then said as I sighed a little in relief but I knew this trial was far from over.

"So Hazzaki, anyone a suspect to you now. And so entertain me with your selection here" Luca said with a smirk like he is trying to trick me. I looked at him determined to prove my instinct is correct. "You know what Luca? I do have a suspect we should be condering here, and I'm talking about Riza" I said looking at her as she looked surprised. "What?! Why would you think I am the one who did it?!" She shrieked out to me as I also heard Luca chuckling. "My my Hazzaki, are you really that desperate to just point the finger at pure random? What good will that do here?" Luca said smirking at me as I narrowed my eyes. "Well Riza, what exactly were you doing at the sauna with Damon? Was it a prank that turned out to be a planned murder?" I said trying to push her to breaking point. "It was just a simple tripwire with a bin bag to prank him! I'm a prankster not a murderer you complete imbecile!" Riza shouted at me thinking I was pushing her over the edge. "Wait you know what. I would like to defend Riza for a second Hazzaki" I heard Chea jump in as I looked at her. "You see, I accept Anza is innocent. But there's no way Riza was the killer!" The Wigglytuff says as I was surprised and confused by her.

"You see, last night I allowed Riza to stay in my dorm with me cause she was threatened by Damon that he was going to murder her" Chea says as we all reacted shocked by what she is saying. "Why did you not tell us this before? Poor Hazzaki here was giving us a good reason to pin her as the culprit as well" Luca says sounding very disappointed in Chea. "I have my reasons to protect her, the only one I want to apologise for not revealing this is Hazzaki. Had I realised he had a strong motive for her, I would've testified to keep her clear from murder" Chea says as I could not believe the one I really thought killed both Zapper and Damon has been cleared. Now I have no one to suspect as the killer.

"Alright, we now know that Anza and Riza didn't kill them, now let's find out who else could it be" Alpha says as he folded his arms as I nodded but had nothing to go forward with. "I have something handy I discovered in Damon's dorm how the weapons were used to strangle the victims" Alpha said making me think about the wire Luca found. I saw him hold out what had looked like a piece of paper. "This is a piece of paper I found underneath Damon's bed. It had what appeared to be a plan to commit the murder. Now is there anyone here who could make out who's writing is this?" Alpha then said showing the written side of the paper. I placed my hand on my chin thinking feeling like I saw this type of writing before form somebody. Suddenly it hit me who's writing it was very similar to. I turned my head to the one I thought it was. "It's Suzukie's handwriting, I recognize it" I said as I heard everyone reacted in shock. "Hazzaki! What are you thinking?! Shes no killer!" I heard Marzon bark out at me sounding like I am foolish to claim it is her. "Yeah, how can it be proven I was the one who killed Damon and Zapper? That piece of paper with my writing doesn't prove anything" Suzukie say as I heard Kazachi slam on the podium. "You poor girl, Alpha has proven you are the killer. I can read in your head that you know you are found out as the killer. Now it is time to explain yourself for their murders" Kazachi says as I reacted surprised that he just got up and said it out loud. I held out the letter I got from my room so everyone could see the handwriting is a perfect match to the paper Alpha found in Damon's room. "Why didn't you mention this letter of yours to us Hazzaki?" Luca then said to which I got a surprise from Suzukie. "Because I trusted him enough to not tell anyone" I heard her say which surprised me that she just admitted it. "What the?! You just admitted your the culprit behind the murders of Zapper and Damon!" I heard Anza say out loud.

"That's correct Anza. I am the one who killed them, and from the letter I handed Hazzaki, it explains everything" Suzukie say as I looked at the letter again to see what it was she was talking about. I skimmed through the letter quickly then saw what she was talking about. "Of course, you said in here about you and two more people here are masterminds to this killing game" I said as Suzukie nodded her head as I could see a tear run down her. "Hazzaki, I know you are going to survive this killing game. I believe in you will catch those other masterminds here" Suzukie said as seeing her tears run down her cheeks started making my tears run down my face also. "Boo-hoo-hoo! It is now time to vote for the killer right now!" I heard Monokuma say as I really didn't want to do it but I had to. Everyone finished voting and unsurprisingly Suzukie was chosen as the killer of Zapper and Damon. "Correct again! The killer of Zapper and Damon is none other than our journalist friend Suzukie!" Monokuma said sounding so excited about it. "Well, Hazzaki. Before I go to be executed. I got another letter for you to have since I held it in preparation for my execution" Suzukie said holding a letter to me. I took the letter as I heard Monokuma laughing again. "I have now prepared a special type of punishment for the Ultimate Journalist. Now lets give it everything we got! Its PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma said as I quickly saw Suzukie had her neck chained and dragged away from the room.

We could all see on the television screen Suzukie being tied to a chair she was sitting on with chains around her arms, legs and head. I saw Monokuma approaching Suzukie with a boom mic and hit her on the head with the mic end letting out a loud noise from it. He repeatedly hits her head with it ten times before stopping and started tossing microphones, pencils and notebooks at her. He started throwing one by one but then started throwing at a faster and a faster rate. After what felt like a very long time he finally stopped with poor Suzukie's face being completely smashed in. I really felt like I was going to be sick seeing how cruelly beaten up she was with pens, notebooks, microphones and a boom mic. "NYANYA! Front page news, a Gengar beaten to death showing ghost pokemon can be beaten up with anything!" Monokuma said sounding like he was taking so much joy from cruelly killing Suzukie.

I went into my dorm after the trial had ended sitting on my desk feeling very nauseous about what had happened. From knowing about masterminds are behind this killing game, to Suzukie being one of them and to witnessing her execution. I couldn't help but feeling heartbroken from it since she trusted in me and I trusted in her back. I heard my door being open and turned around seeing Marzon and Kazachi appear and go towards. "Hey Hazzaki, I know how your feeling and I decided we needed to see you and that letter she gave to you before what we saw what happened to her. I looked down at the letter as I nodded my head agreeing with Kazachi. I opened the letter and started reading it.

"To Hazzaki. By the time you read this letter, I will have been executed. I wanted to tell you about this since I trust in you and I want you to live. The other masterminds are acting like students like you are. You must not trust either of them since they will kill you after the third murder trial gets solved. If they don't kill you after that then after the fourth trial they will. I beg you to take this warning seriously as I really am on your side, even if I was working with them. The formar Ultimate Journalist Gengar, Suzukie"

I hit my face onto my desk as I felt more tears running down my face feeling like I should believe her but I still cannot shake away the feeling about her warning and that she is executed.

END OF CHAPTER

**REMAINING STUDENTS - 11**

HAZZAKI - NO TALENT

LUCA - ULTIMATE STORY TELLER

KAZACHI - ULTIMATE MIND READER

TEKA - ULTIMATE ARTIST

LEAH - ULTIMATE ACTRESS

ANZA - ULTIMATE SWIMMER

KORRIE - NO TALENT

RIZA - ULTIMATE PRANKSTER

CHEA - ULTIMATE NURSE

MARZON - ULTIMATE LEADER

ALPHA - ULTIMATE RACING DRIVER

**MASTERMINDS**

SUZUKIE - ULTIMATE JOURNALIST

?

?


	7. Chapter3Part1

It felt like an eternity after seeing Suzukie executed for murdering Zapper and Damon, as if seeing Emilie also getting executed for killing Aether wasn't already giving me that sinking feeling. I looked at the letter one more time that Suzukie gave me just before she was killed by Monokuma about the two remaining masterminds are out to murder me. I made sure I did not fall to sleep as I worry if they tried to make their move while I was sleeping.

I went to join the remaining Pokemon that were still alive as the dwindling numbers made my feeling dwindle with it. "Ah you arrived Hazzaki, I guess you been feeling insecure about everything that has been going on" I hear Kazachi say going over to me. "I got told by Marzon what Suzukie wrote to you. I just want you to know me, Kazachi and Marzon will make sure you will not be murdered as she warned you" Alpha then said as it made me only slightly better. "We will find those masterminds and make sure they both suffer for making all of us take part in this killing game in the first place no matter what the cost!" Marzon then said as I looked at him feeling like it was completely far fetched about just finding them. The four of us stayed together as Monokuma's voice was heard once again as his voice always meant something bad. "NYANYANYA! You have the third floor unlocked to play with. Enjoy it while you can until someone gets murdered!" Monokuma said laughing as I looked at everyone to see their reactions. Everyone reacted surprised except from Luca.

I decided to head to the third floor to look around and see what was there. I could see there was an art room and a what looked like a workshop. I wondered why this school would have those rooms there but at the same time I was more thinking about what Suzukie said to me and the others before she was executed. I saw at the end of the hallway of the third floor yet another set of stairs showing there was a fourth floor here. I turned around around to head back but I think saw Marzon, Kazachi and Alpha were there.

"Hazzaki, you should be telling us what you are doing here, we don't want these masterminds to kill you since Suzukie have you that note of course" Marzon said folding his arms looking at me while Kazachi closed his eyes doing his thing to read my mind again. "Hmmm Hazzaki I fear for us about these masterminds just as much as you do. All we should do is wait for them to reveal themselves to us" He said as I scratched my head not understanding what that was supposed to mean. "If your meaning leave clues to who they are, we need to find them and quickly before on of them commits another murder here" Alpha said as I could see him stare down the stairs as if he was expecting someone to appear. I soon noticed coming up the stairs was Luca looking as motionless as ever with that look of not caring. "What are you guys doing here? Are you expecting someone be murdered in front of you lot" He said staring at us before leaving us going into the workshop. "OK seriously, what is wrong with Luca here? Why does he have to be a complete jerk here?" Manzon then said growling in anger making me back off a little bit scared of him being this way. "I can sense he is feeling troubled. He's troubled about those masterminds among us" Kazachi then said as I then started to feel something hit me about it. Am I with one or both of them in this group of four, or is Luca a mastermind here?

Pretty soon the remaining students came to the third floor while I went back to the second floor by the swimming pool to try get my thoughts straight about it all. However looking at my reflection of the water in the pool, I saw that bear standing behind me, I turned my head looking at it. "Oh? Isn't Hazzaki giving in despair huh? You fearing to be the next to die? NYANYANYA!" Monokuma said making me feel angry, almost about to try punch it hard but I know it's against the rules and I wouldn't want to try see what the consequences are. Before I could ask Monokuma anything he had already left, like I wonder how he managed to just disappear so quickly. Coming from the stairs I saw Chea and Korrie appear and they approached me. "Hey Hazzaki, did you happen to see Monokuma here by chance?" Korrie asks looking calm while Chea was looking scared. "Yeah he was. I was apparently losing hope and to be honest he's right cause how can we get out of this school apart from us killing each other" I said as I could feel like I might have to kill somebody just to leave but I know I mustn't even think about it otherwise I'll just do it and then drown in sorrow. "Well... He told us about who one of the other masterminds are..." Chea said as I reacted in shock. "What?! Who?!" I asked wanting to know who it was.

I reacted shocked now knowing who that person was. I ran back up to the third floor to find that person. However I discovered that the mastermind was not on the floor so I made my way to the ground floor finding her alone in the kitchen. I walked inside seeing Riza the Ultimate Prankster there. "So Monokuma told you I'm one of the two masterminds alive here?" She said looking to the wall away from me with her arms folded. I walked closer to her. "Yeah he did Riza, but tell me why?" I asked hoping she would be willing to give me some answers. "I can't tell you about that information. But since no one can hear us I'll say this, me and the other mastermind already have targets who we should murder" she then said making me wonder who she is supposed to kill. "Who would that be. Who you meant to kill?" I asked wondering who that person would be. "Hmmm... you know what. Help me out and then I'll slowly begin to tell you the truth" Riza then said giving a small smirk. "Um... How can I help Riza?" I asked feeling unsure what she was planning. "Make sure no one knows about me being one of the masterminds otherwise I will kill you Hazzaki" She said as I nodded my head and left the kitchen where she was. I walked back to the third floor again to see what was happening and I soon saw Marzon with Kazachi and Alpha approach me. "Hey Hazzaki. I was wondering where you had disappeared to. What did you find?" I heard Marzon say as I reacted surprised of how forward he was being since I didn't leave this floor that long ago. But I also am aware about Riza and what she asked me to do. "Hazzaki. I can sense your hiding something from us. Why don't you just tell us?" Kazachi then said remembering Kazachi is the Ultimate Mind Reader so I couldn't get out of this one. I could also see around us the other students looking at us. Just the attention I didn't want. "I don't have anything worth mentioning right now guys, it's just speculation right now" I said hoping I can get out of it. "Hazzaki. I know your hiding something important. Tell us what it is!" Marzon then barked out at me making me feel a bit afraid. "Foolish Leader Marzon. Back off, as if your of any help with trying to get out of here" I heard Luca say as he just grabbed my arm pulling me away from the group.

He took me into the art room and locked us both in the room. "Look, I may not like you. But your more useful than the rest of the other losers here. I know you found something important judging by how you were not in this floor or the second one" Luca said making me freeze in surprise that he knew I was in the ground floor. "I'm the Ultimate Story Teller here. I know exactly how to piece a story together by using simple deductions" Luca then added as the Charmeleon locked the door and approached. I bit my lip feeling cornered about telling him or not. "Hope What you discover will prove valuable to get out alive. That is if those masterminds don't find you first" Luca said as he walked out the room again leaving me inside alone.

Right after Luca left Teka and Anza both entered the room and came to me. "Oh I'm sorry Hazzaki, me and Anza just wanted to do painting" Teka said as I nodded but then looked at Anza who was looking at me back. "Hazzaki I owe you a favour after saving me from that trial. I need you to protect me from the possibility the mastermind might come for me cause Suzukie died" the Marshtomp said scratching her head looking on edge. "Sure, I'll help you out of course" I said thinking it would be a good idea. "Great, me and Riza will talk things through about this in the kitchen" Anza said as I nodded and headed out of the art room.

I walked with the Marshtomp from the third floor to the ground floor. We walked into the kitchen and saw that laying on the floor was something horrorfying. There laid the body of a dead Zoroark in a pool of blood. "Riza!" I heard Anza scream loudly in horror as I ran over to try wake her up, but to no avail. She was gone.

"NYANYANYA corpse alert students. Now it's time to investigate who brought Riza's life to the very end. Good luck finding the culprit" Monokuma said in his usual sadistic tone as I just couldn't believe the madermind Riza was murdered. I sat to work looking around the kitchen with Anza to try find anything to give a clue. "Hazzaki, who would do this to her? She never hurt anyone, even though she was a prankster" Anza said as I tried to think of names of anyone who could have but I wasn't able to. While I continued looking at the scene I saw note that was laying under Riza's corpse. I pulled it out of underneath her and saw written on it the word "Traitor". "Hazzaki, I think I know that handwriting there" I heard her say out loud as I looked over to Anza. "It looks like this was written by Suzukie before she was executed of course" the Marshtomp said as I reacted in surprise by her recognising it. "How are you certain it was her?" I asked wondering but then I remembered the note she gave me. I took out the note and compared the writings together and they matched perfectly. "It is her writing. But why is this note here? Did Riza have it cause Suzukie called her a traitor?" I said out loud to myself feeling like there's a connection to this case.

Before I continued my investigation I could hear someone coming into the crime scene. I saw it was the Chameleon of Luca. "Hazzaki, I do hope you can clear your name here since apparently the culprit is you" he said as I reacted shocked. "What?! I'm the culprit?!" I said unable to contain this shocking piece of information. "Apparently you were the last that the departed saw alive before Riza's death. "I don't want it to be you, however they came up with a good enough alibi to make it look like it was you" he added with his usual emotionless expression as he looked at the body. "Hazzaki, do find the answers to this case and do it now in here before the trial begins" the Chameleon said as I went back to investigate with Anza. I could see on the wall a bloody knife. It was the same knife Emilie used to kill Aether back at the start of this killing game. Anza then held out to me what looked like Riza's blood stained whoopie cushion that was found in one of the cupboards.

It was now time for this class trial again as I met up with the others. The students apart from Anza, Luca and Alpha all staring at me like I'm a cold-blooded killer. I knew I have to use the evidence I got to fight my way out of this situation.

END OF PART 1


	8. Chapter3Part2

We all arrived to begin this class trial seeing the six pictures of the dead students on six of the stands, the latest being Riza one of the masterminds of this killing game. I took my spot standing next to the stands that had the crossed out portraits of Aether and Emilie. "NYANYANYA! Time for the class trial to begin! Fight for your lives if you wanna live!" Monokuma said in its usual sinister tone as I know they think I'm the killer and I want to prove them wrong.

"So let's begin this trial by pointing out the victim. The victim was stabbed with a knife which was the same knife that took Aether's life" Luca quickly announced as I could everyone was staring at me as if they're really sure I'm the killer. "The victim was with Hazzaki at the time before being murdered with that knife. Which must mean Hazzaki is the killer without question" Teka said out before she presented what looks like a map of this school. "As you can see in this drawing where everyone was at the time of the murder. Everyone saw Hazzaki go to the ground floor where Riza was the only other person down there" Teka said sounding confident until there was a detail in there that she's gotten wrong. "No that's not quite it Teka! Sure I did go down to the ground floor alone but I was seen on the second floor by two others!" I said out loud thinking I can make a break in Teka's testimony. "And who were these two people that saw you then?" Luca then asked showing a small smirk on his face. "It was me and Chea that were there. We told him about how Monokuma revealed to us Riza was one of the masterminds alive" Korrie said calmly while everyone except me and Chea all reacted in surprise about that face.

"That's impossible! What if Monokuma said that as a lie!" Marzon then said as I once again noticed a contradiction in that sentence. "No he's not lying, Riza told me herself while she was alive" I said hoping to see if the actual killer would react as I thought who ever killed the Zoroark would've already known she was a mastermind. "And that's why your the killer Hazzaki! Cause you knew she was a mastermind!" Chea shouted making me react surprised by the Wigglypuff insistence. "Oh come on Chea. Surely you know Hazzaki better than that" I then heard Alpha say as I saw him facepalming. "I agree with Alpha. Just cause he was with Riza, does not mean he's the killer" I then heard Leah say as I was feeling like they believed in my innocence.

"So you finally realised how inplausable your theory was about Hazzaki then" I heard Luca say remembering what he told me about their theory of me possibly being a murderer. "However I have concluded there are two suspects in this case and I know one of them did it" The Charmeleon added as I reacted surprised about it. "And just who would those be?" I asked wondering what he was onto in this case. "Oh I see where your going with this Luca. Your suggesting the killer is either me or Chea don't you?" Korrie then said as I could figure out why that would be. "I know why that would be though" I jumped in so I can tell everyone the reason. "Monokuma said to them both about Riza" I added as everyone except Luca and myself reacted in surprise. "And is there you have it. A perfect reason to murder Riza. Care to try defend yourselves here?" I heard Luca say while showing off a grin to everyone of us.

"Then tell us you two, which one of you both killed the mastermind?" Marzon asked as I could only facepalm as I felt like the question was going to get us nowhere trying to find the killer. "Marzon how is that going to work. For a leader you sure don't know how to lead" I heard Anza say as I felt inclined to agree with her. "Hazzaki. Tell me this, why would Riza agree to tell you about her being one of the masterminds of this school?" She then asked as I looked towards her making me feel unsure about the answer to that question. But I soon remembered what I found at the crime scene. "I think I know why that is Anza" I said before presenting the note with the word "Traitor" on it. "This here was written by Suzukie" I said out loud feeling a lot of confidence it was correct. "Oh? And what makes you so sure about that fact?" Luca then said as I could myself stumble for a moment, however I quickly remembered why I thought the way I did. "Because the note she gave me before her execution has the same writing" I said feeling sure. "From what I think from the two notes is Suzukie had tried to warn all of us about Riza and the other mastermind that is here" I said feeling like I was on the right track. "I can't draw that image!" I soon heard Teka shout out as I didn't understand what that meant. "There's no way that's correct Hazzaki" the Raichu shouted out making me surprised by the reaction. "What do you mean Teka?" I asked wondering what she was talking about. "Well how can you know for sure about being written by Suzukie? How about if someone pretended to be her?!" She said out as I reacted surprised by her asking that. "What the?! What are you trying to say here?" I asked wanting to try see where the Riachu was going with this arguement. "I'm saying someone could've written that to try pass it off as Suzukie's writing to throw off the killer's trail" Teka shouted out as I then shook my head knowing she was wrong. "No that's wrong Teka. I can prove that it's really her handwriting" I said confidently holding out the note I was given by Suzukie showing the handwriting. "As you can see, it's a perfect match which must mean it's her who wrote it" I said feeling like we can now proceed in this case.

"So now that pointless debate is over, can we get on with this trial so we can find the killer here?" I heard Luca say sounding really annoyed though I don't know why he would need to be. "Well there's a piece of evidence that can help here" I heard Alpha now call out as I wanted to see what it was. "I found what appeared to be blood in Riza's room which must mean she was killed in there and being dragged out to the kitchen" Alpha then said as I reacted surprised about the fact about by. "I found blood on the floor which showed to me that she was killed there and dragged into the room. Plus there's something else important there I found with the blood" The Lycoric added as I was surprised to hear all of this information. "What did you find Alpha? Why didn't you tell us any of this?!" Marzon then shouted out sounding annoyed at Alpha. "Well a footprint in the blood shows it didn't belong to Riza" He then revealed to me as it was a massive shock but I knew it was going to be the final piece of evidence we needed to find the killer. "The killer is small rounded feet and has no claws Hazzaki. Can you figure out now who killed the mastermind?" Alpha then asked as I closed my eyes thinking about it. Someone with small rounded feet and no claws.

Alpha himself did not match the description. Neither did Marzon the Grovyle, Luca the Charmeleon, Teka the Riachu... in fact I could only think of the possibility of which one it was. "There's only one person I can think of that killed the mastermind Riza the Ultimate Prankster" I announced feeling there was no longer any room to doubt who I was sure is the killer. Everyone looked at me in surprise as I closed my eyes thinking carefully about who it was. "The killer is none than Chea! The ultimate nurse!" I declared while everyone around me reacted in shock.

"What?! Hazzaki why are you saying I'm the killer!" Char shouted out in shock to me. "Listen to what Alpha's said. The killer's footprint description in the blood can only be yours Chea. And I know the murder was in her room simply because of the blood Alpha has mentioned, and Monokuma revealing Riza being one of the masterminds to you and Korrie" I said as I knew there was no longer any doubt who the killer truly was. "And how did Riza end up in the kitchen without anyone of them not noticing. Its not possible!" She screamed out loud to me as it was a side I never seen her since she was usually all quiet and scared. "Its over Chea. I assisted her in dragging the body to the kitchen so we could've taken down the last mastermind" She said as it took me and everyone by surprise. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Korrie assisted in Riza's demise.

Before anyone could respond to what the Cyndaquil said, I could hear Chea letting out a small laugh and it quickly grew into a laugh more sinister. "HEEHEEHEEHEE! You fool! I am the mastermind all along!" She laughed out once again making me feel shocked. "I had Korrie assist me mainly so I could make it look like she was the killer! Until I learned from my master that Riza was going to give you all the information you needed about us! Too bad for her that she couldn't stay loyal and thus she was punished! NYAYAYAYAYA!" The Wigglypuff said I look at Alpha who was standing beside me with his clenched fists. "Hazzaki, that letter you found on Riza's body. It was Suzukie's handwriting make no mistake, however it was for Chea, not Riza. The worst thing is Riza was instructed to murder you cause of the letter that Riza had" Alpha said to me which rendered me speechless as I had no way of responding to that. "It would appear we have the three masterminds deceased now. There's only their boss" the Lycoric says as I still couldn't talk at all.

We soon voted who the killer was and we all knew already it was Chea the Ultimate Nurse. "And the killer of Riza is indeed Chea! How anti-climatic that a mastermind killed a mastermind" Monokuma says in his usual excited way. "The masterminds are finished now, but if what Alpha says is true, we still a traitor amongst us, the boss of this killing game" I heard Luca say looking across to him looking calm and composed. "And how we plan to find who he or she is then" Leah said out loud as she looked towards Luca and then to me and Alpha. "We will find out who is the one responsible for this!" Marzon jumped in as he folded his arms and also looked at me.

"NYANYANYA!! I love the feeling of despair running on all your bodies. Now I have devised a special punishment for Chea the Ultimate Nurse. Let's give it everything we got! It's punishment time!" Monukuma proudly announced as he hit his gavel on his button to begin executing the Wigglypuff mastermind.

I could see Chea was strapped to a hospital bed as there were 3 Monokuma's surrounding her with equipment such as scalpels, syringes and sutures. I looked away unable to watch how Monokuma was going to execute the Wigglypuff, but I could only imagine it was going to be very grim. After what felt like an eternity I looked back at what was happening again and seen Chea was cut open and sutured back together again, and her body stuffed into a human freezer.

After the execution was done I ran back into my room feeling like I needed to be alone about everything that's been uncovered in this trial. I was meant to die by Riza. The real mastermind behind this killing game is at large. And how am I gonna get out of this place alive? I really felt the despair taking over my body, the feeling of hope disappearing from me.

END OF CHAPTER

**REMAINING STUDENTS - 9**

HAZZAKI - NO TALENT

LUCA - ULTIMATE STORY TELLER

KAZACHI - ULTIMATE MIND READER

TEKA - ULTIMATE ARTIST

LEAH - ULTIMATE ACTRESS

ANZA - ULTIMATE SWIMMER

KORRIE - NO TALENT

MARZON - ULTIMATE LEADER

ALPHA - ULTIMATE RACING DRIVER

**MASTERMINDS**

SUZUKIE - ULTIMATE JOURNALIST

RIZA - ULTIMATE PRANKSTER

CHEA - ULTIMATE NURSE

?


	9. Chapter 4 Part 1

It felt like a long time after discovering Chea as the third mastermind and to find out one of us was the boss of this killing game. But who could it possibly be? Could it be Korrie since she actually assisted in Riza the second mastermind's murder. Could it be Luca cause hes usually alone, or Teka since I know her the least of the remaining students here that are alive. Or could it possibly be someone close to me. Alpha, Marzon or Kazachi? I really hope none of them three are the boss of this killing game!

I walked out of my room and went to join the students in the gym together. Marzon approched me with a look of suspicion towards me. "Hazzaki, what kept you? We had been waiting for you to show up" He says sounding like he is trying to say Im possibly the boss of this game. "I needed time to reflect on what happened Marzon" I said just wanting to explain why I was so late to meet everyone. "Lets be fair to Hazzaki here Marzon. He's just obviously feeling worried about what Chea said before her execution" Kazachi then jumped in as I then turned to the rest of the students who all just looked towards me. "Hazzaki, we are all thinking this way. Right now I can tell we are trying to catch out who this boss of the killing game is. But I said to everyone that there will be a way to get out of this place alive" Leah then said to me as I walked over to the Wartortle as I wanted to hear what she was talking about. "So what exactly is this plan you guys came up with?" I asked wondering about what they think would help us escape from this school.

"The plan we came up with is to kill the boss. If we kill him or her, then the game would be over and then we can walk out of this place alive" Leah says as I felt unsure about the idea because who knows which one of us is the boss behind all of this. "But how can we do that if we have no idea who that person is?" I asked hoping that there was a possibility they care up with. "Hmph. We actually know how we can find out about that" I heard Luca say I looked at the Chameleon surprised to hear about it. "Have you looked in the third floor, the workshop and art rooms have a sealed door, and using deductions, only the boss can access the door there" Luca said as my eyes widened having not noticed the doors since Monokuma allowed us access to the third floor. "So I say we build a trap to catch the boss off guard and end this madness once and for all!" Marzon shouted out as the Grovyle slammed his hands down on the table as everyone agreed to this idea of killing the boss to kill this whole killing game off.

I soon left the ground heading to the third floor and looked into the art room seeing a door painted to blend into the wall. I tried to open it and of course it was locked. I guess the boss isn't dumb enough for any of us to get in with ease. I heard someone walking into the room shortly after the attempt and seen it was Korrie. "I'm assuming your here because of the sealed door" The Cyndaquil said to me as I just looked at her feeling like she might actually be the boss after all. "I can tell what your thinking here. But what I want to know if the boss is indeed one of us, ask yourself this. Is it really plausable that he or she can really be one of us indeed?" She then asked as I feel like I couldn't make a counter aurgument to what she was telling me. "I figured as much. If you want to know how exactly this lot are planning to kill this boss, is by an ambush once he or she tried to get in or out those doors" The Cyndaquil said as she walked closer to the door and soon I saw it burst open in front of our eyes.

"NYANYANYANYA! Do you seriously think you can pull off having the boss be killed? You don't even know who that person happens to be!" I heard Monokuma say out loud entering the room with the door becoming sealed shut by itself. "You and your boss can only keep this game going on for so long until the boss will be killed. It's only a matter of time at this point" I heard Korrie said out as I was feeling doubtful if we could really pull it off. "NYANYANYA! Seems that your all trying to cling onto what little hope you have left of leaving alive" The white and black bear continued to laugh at us before walking out of the room through the way me and Korrie came into the art room. "Good luck setting the trap to kill the right person after all" Monokuma said out to us before dissapearing from view. "Korrie, do you really think we can kill the boss?" I asked the Cyndaquil feeling there is no way we can possibly do it. "Hazzaki, I'm just as cynical as you are on here. However we still need to cling to hope cause if we truly give into despair, we will never think about leaving here and just accept being trapped in this school" Korrie said to me before leaving the art room.

I walked out of the art room and saw that Teka and Anza were standing there. I reacted in surprise seeing them both were standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused about them standing by each side of the door. "Well me and Teka are guarding the door incase the boss appears in the room. We are going to charge at the boss and hopefully pins down and kill the boss" Anza says smirking away. I mean I know she the ultimate swimmer but I don't think she would really manage to pin down the boss. "It's time to make the boss of this place pay for those who died here Hazzaki!" Teka called out loud as I nodded at the Riachu before I headed downstairs to go talk to my closest friend Alpha in his dormitory.

I entered his room seeing him standing in the middle of the room along with Kazachi and Marzon. "Ah Hazzaki is here now. I sense the fear of doubt crawling in the Lucario's body. This is a problem we need to sort out" I heard Kazachi say out loud but since we was the Ultimate Mind Reader, I had to go along with it. "Not a problem, I bet he's thinking about this Boss, just like we all have been here" Marzon said out loud with his fists clenched as I looked at him in surprise. "Guys. We can't just keep talking about this Boss and just sit here. I mean, I assume the rest of the group are scrambling to try nail this Boss as soon as they possibly can" I heard Alpha then say who got up from the bed and walked over to me. "So I don't think this meeting has much point to it here. If you don't mind. I am going to be alone for now, I would like you lot to leave my dormatory please" The Lycanroc said to us before leaving his room. Me, Kazachi and Marzon followed suit and I just headed back into my room and stayed there for the rest of day so I could rest and just hoped the next day, I would feel better.

I woke up early and went into the gym and I saw there was nobody around. It was like they were all still asleep which made me feel like I could try to see what was this trap that was set up for the Boss. I walked up to the third floor of this school and made my way to the art room. I walked into the arm and saw something just horrifying. I could see inside not just one, but two dead bodies inside. They were Marzon the Grovyle and Kazachi the Alakazam. But what I could also see in the room was Korrie standing next to the bodies holding what looked like a bloody knife. "Korrie?!" I reacted in surprise thinking that the Cyndaquil actually killed the Ultimate Leader and the Ultimate Mind Reader. "Hazzaki, I'm surprised that you are awake, but as you can see. Kazachi and Marzon have been murdered and I am certain neither of them are the Boss we have been looking for" Korrie says sounding so calm about the fact they have been killed. "Do me a favour and get the evidence together and the two bodies out of here and into their rooms now" She then said as I reacted surprised by what she was asking me to do.

I looked around the room and picked up what looks like a giant metal ball that was dented and had blood on it, I also was able to find what looked like rope dangling above the ground, looking like it was for keeping this metal ball in place for the ambush. "Hazzaki, get Kazachi's body into his room, I'll take Marzon into his and drop the items we got into my room" Korrie said to me as I grabbed the Alakazam's body dragging the corpse back to the ground floor and into his dormitory.

I layed Kazachi's body in the middle of the floor feeling tears run down my cheeks seeing that the Alakazam I felt close to has now departed from us all. I left the room and waited for Korrie in her dormatiry as I looked at the Monokuma file to see what information was left on them. I looked at Marzon's file and saw it said that he died at 11:31PM from a knife wound to the back and Kazachi died at 11:32PM from being struck to the back of the head. I reacted surprised remembering the knife that the Cyndaquil had when I found the bodies of the Grovyle and Alakazam. Korrie walked back into the room going over to me while I was on my knees looking at the items I grabbed from the art room.

"Hazzaki, neither of them are the Boss. But we still have the job to unmask who is the killer. And I know the killer is the one who set up this trap in the first place, however there's a chance the killer delibriatly killed them both" The Cyndaquil says sounding like she was confident about this possibility. "What I'm saying that the killer used the ball to drop onto their heads and used the knife to make sure that they were both dead" Korrie says looking at me as I reacted surprised by her confidence. Remembering what the Monokuma Files said about their deaths, the time of deaths and the cause of death do not match each other, so I knew there was no chance Korrie was correct with what she said. However I didn't know what happened and I wonder if we are really going to be the only two that will know about this murder. I looked at the items feeling certain that this was going to be all of the items that I'm going to have for this trial as me and Korrie soon joined the rest of the surviving students. I really hope I can find out who ended both Kazachi and Marzon's life

END OF PART 1


	10. Chapter4Part2

It was now time for the class trial, as we were heading there everyone except me, Korrie and most likely Luca were surprised to see Marzon and Kazachi weren't there since obviously they were both dead.

"Marzon and Kazachi are the ones dead?" Teka reacted in massive shock and looked hysterical. "So that means we no longer have a leader, to guide us through this killing game?" Leah then said sounding surprised but surprisingly calm, I'm guessing being the Ultinate Actress she would know how to keep calm in situations like this. "NYANYANYA, you now know how this work. Try to identify who the blacked is and he or she will be punished. However if you pick the wrong one and everyone apart from the blackened will be punished" Monokuma said in his usual excited way as it was like he took enjoyment out of us fighting for our lives.

"Where do we even start? None of us knew about the murder or anything here!" Anza shouted out as she was right apart from me and Korrie who had known about it all and had all the evidence. "So tell me, who was the one who created this trap to begin with?" Alpha then jumped in as I really hope someone would admit to building it. But everyone just stayed quiet so none one knew who created it. "Well that doesn't matter who created it, we need to try understand where everyone was before the murder was commited" Luca then said looking at me with a stern look. I wondered why he was just looking at me. "Me and Teka were guarding the door outside the art room until we left to go to bed" Anza said as I remembered seeing them outside after me and Korrie saw Monokuma inside the room. "Yeah Korrie and Hazzaki we're together in the art room but neither victim was there for them to commit the murder" Anza then said as Teka nodded away. "But Anza, no one entered the room right?" The Riachu then asked the Swampart who shaked her head.

"I think what must have happened is that they must've set the trap and lost their lives together while we were in our dormitories then" Alpha then jumped in as I reacted from remembering about the time of their deaths. "No that's impossible Alpha!" I shouted out as everyone seemed to reacted in surprise by me. "In the Monokuma file the time of deaths do not match up. Marzon died one minute before Kazachi did" I said as I held out my device Monokuma gave us at the beginning of this killing game. "Interesting, regarding how none of us saw the bodies or the crime scene. Tell me Hazzaki. How could you possibly have known about the murder here?" Luca then asked as I started to go quiet unsure how to explain without ending up sounding suspicious. "It's simple Luca... Me and Hazzaki saw the crime scene" She announced as everyone except me reacted in shock.

"Hazzaki what were you thinking teaming up with the accomplice from the last trial?" Leah then asked as I looked at Korrie remembering it clearly and still had the thought she was the Boss of this killing game. "I simply asked Hazzaki for assistance for this case. No catch, no nothing. And besides he's right now the one we can trust here" the Cyndaquil says as I can see everyone looking at me. "If that's what you want us to believe, right now I say he's looking like the killer of this case, however not the boss here" Luca then said as I felt like he was turning his back on me, I didn't kill either of them!

"I'm looking at the Monokuma files and I couldn't help but notice that they both died in different ways, not just time" Anza then said looking at her device as everyone else then started doing. "Marzon seemed to be stabbed to death while Kazachi was killed after the trap was set" Luca then said again as I don't know how I can prove my innocence. "From the file it's starting to become clear to me about how Marzon was killed. What if I were to suggest Kazachi killed Marzon and then he was killed" Korrie then said I could see her stare at me as I knew she was on to something but I had no idea what it was.

"But wouldn't it mean the killer can be excused if already dead then?" Alpha then asked as he looked over to Monokuma looking like he was taking enjoyment by us fighting for our lives. "Nope! One of you killed Kazachi and either the blackened gets punished or all of you gets punished! No exceptions!" Monokuma snapped in an unsettling tone making shivers run down my spine. I know I have to try turn this debate around somehow.

"Hey, What If the boss of this trial was the one that set up the trap? And Kazachi was an accomplice to kill Marzon?" I then said to try get out of this corner I was left trapped in. "Hazzaki, if that was true then how come is he also dead then?" Luca then said as I really didn't know how to respond. "As expected, nothing to say in his defence" the Charmeleon added as I felt like everyone has turned their backs against me.

"Well it would appear that the debate is ended. Now vote for who you think the killer is now" I then heard Monokuma say as I then heard someone shout out. "Wait!" I heard from Anza's voice. "Oh? And what else do you wanna add there" Monokuma then asked as I looked to her hoping she would help me. "I was the one who set the trap, however I wasn't the one who set it off, so someone else activated the trap" the Marshtomp says as I felt it hasn't helped me or anyone else here. "NYANYANYA I was hoping it would make the trial more interesting. Anyway it's time to vote for who you think is the killer" The black and white bear says as I held onto my breath and voted for Korrie as I thought she was the boss.

"NYANYANYA All the votes are in and oh my this got more exciting! Korrie got 3 votes and Hazzaki got 4 votes! And it turns out to be the right one as the killer was indeed Hazzaki!" The bear announced as I stood there in horror for both being chosen as the killer but also that I'm apparently the killer? "What?! I'm not the killer!" I heard myself shouting out in shock that Monokuma would just lie like that. "I figured as much Hazzaki. Sorry but your execution will only help reveal the true boss of this killing game" Luca says in his usual calm tone as I could feel hopelessness running down my body. "Hazzaki we will find the truth behind the madness" Alpha said to me before coming over giving a tight hug. I returned the hug as it was going to be the last one I'm ever going to get.

"BOOHOO! Now I have devised the perfect punishment for Hazzaki the untalented Lucario. Now let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time!" Monokuma says excitedly as I soon was yanked with a chain around my neck out of the room. I was then seen wearing a crown and wearing a king's robe. The thing is my father is a king and I would be taking his place, however since I'm about to die, it's not going to happen. I then saw a noose drop down in front of me as i felt myself being pushed to it, the noose tightly around my neck feeling myself gasping for air immediately. I reached my hand out to the students who could see me dying in front of them. I closed my eyes unable to keep them open any long I could suddenly feel myself falling in the air. I opened my eyes seeing I was no longer where I was.

I was what looked like in some kind of underground room. I saw the noose inside this room with me and that the rope had been severed. Did someone just save my life? If so, who and how? I could see also I was still wearing the crown and robe. I got up to look around to try find out where am I exactly. At first glance it seemed to be some put but I saw a door ahead of me. I opened the door and there appeared to a computer room of some sort. I could see a laptop hooked to what appears to be hooked to many televisions and a camera. It's almost if this while killing game has been recorded to be put on live television.

I looked around the room and saw sitting there a notepad. I picked it up and started scrolling pages showing lists and lists of names, but I didn't recognise any of the names until I recognised four of them. Suzukie who perished from being executed in the second case, then Riza who was murdered in the third case, Chea who was executed in the third case. The fourth person on this list out of the students is alive. My eyes widened in shock as I did not think this person could be the one. I held onto the notepad as I know I need to use it to warn the other students that are currently alive, and fast!

**REMAINING STUDENTS - 7**

HAZZAKI - NO TALENT

LUCA - ULTIMATE STORY TELLER

TEKA - ULTIMATE ARTIST

LEAH - ULTIMATE ACTRESS

ANZA - ULTIMATE SWIMMER

KORRIE - NO TALENT

ALPHA - ULTIMATE RACING DRIVER

**MASTERMINDS**

SUZUKIE - ULTIMATE JOURNALIST

RIZA - ULTIMATE PRANKSTER

CHEA - ULTIMATE NURSE

?


	11. Chapter5Part1

Well that was a huge shock. Seeing what I saw during Hazzaki's execution, the poor fool fell through the floor while being hung while wearing a ridiculous crown and robe. Oh my name, I'm Luca Garno the Ultimate Storyteller. That's all you need to know about me here.

"Son of a- I been hacked!" Monokuma said seemingly upset over something gone against him, about time something did go wrong for that annoying bear. "How dare that Emilie Zhang interfere with this execution?!" Monokuma continued to blurt out as I was getting ready to leave as I just assumed Hazzaki is dead anyway, not that it meant anything to me. "Guess something didn't go according to plan Monokuma huh? Guess you couldn't execute Hazzaki as hoped" I overheard Korrie say as I folded my hands as I just wanted to carry on and just see who dies next. "No matter! Hazzaki will be dead in the pit, just more slowly than normal" the annoying bear said before just vanishing leaving us.

I just headed back to the dormitories so I can be alone as one of the six remaining students. I'm probably likely to die next since I don't bother interacting with the other students, cause it would be foolish of me to do that. Just before I entered my room, I looked at Hazzaki's room and felt like it was a good idea of searching the dormatiry of the dead. So I walked into the room and began my search through what Hazzaki had on him.

I grabbed the letter that Suzukie had apparently given Hazzaki as I was reading it. I see Hazzaki already knew about the Masterminds of this place. That being the traitorous Riza and scaredy Wigglypuff Chea. Not that either of them were any use in the first place. I soon heard the door opening seeing that Alpha entered the room just as I expected being Hazzaki's so-called "friend".

"Hey what are you doing here Luca?" The fool called out to me as I just folded my arms as I had better things to do than waste my time with a worthless Lycoric. "What does it look like to you? Working on my investigation since I'm finding the answers here. Not that I care what your reasoning is being here" I just said to him so he understood that I'm uninterested with putting up with him. "Oh I'm sorry, incase you realised Hazzaki is probably dead now and he was the one who was on track to getting us out of here! And your just gonna act like a jerk?" He pointlessly said to me as I didn't bother listen to any of that. "Get over it already. What exactly are you gonna do apart from wasting my time with this level of incompetence of yours?" I said as I didn't want to hear anymore of this level of stupidity of that Lycoric. "Fine! But just make sure that you don't steal any of Hazzaki's stuff otherwise you got problems coming your way" he decided to say to me as Alpha stormed out of Hazzaki's room. I had to laugh as how stupid he really is. He should consider a name change based on how he acts.

Exploring all of Hazzaki's possessions, there was nothing else for me to take, so I left the room and looked at the dormatories of the dead. Beginning with the first fool to die, being Aether McGowen who had nothing useful for me to take. Emilie Zhang just as unhelpful. Damon Mines and Zappers Zappers also had worthless possessions. Looking into the first Mastermind's dormitory being Suzukie Aikto who was that Gengar that was the Ultimate Joirnalist, had a handy notebook which was now mine for the taking, just as well there was something worthwhile taking. Checking in the second Mastermind Riza Seers' dormatory also had something worth taking, another notepad. For Masterminds, they seem to not know how to keep stuff hidden, both while being alive and dead. Begs the question how they even got hired with that level of uselessness. Checking in Chea Junes, the final Mastermind's dormitory showing it had been completely emptied that room, well look at that. A Mastermind that can hide stuff unlike those other two. Of course there were the two latest idiots to die being Marzon Shouten and Kazachi Sazunto. I looked in their rooms with the only useful thing they left were their cold dead bodies. I like seeing them like that more than the entire time they were alive. Stupid leadership skills worth nothing.

I was thinking on going into the other annoying student's rooms to take anything worth stealing, however they were in their own rooms, and to be honest I would rather wait till they inevitably die first. So to make sure I was alone I headed to the third floor. I noticed that the stairs to the fourth floor were open. Finally so there were more places to explore. I walked to the fourth floor seeing what was basically some kind of generic computer lab with a locked door on the other side of the room.

I see that there were no more stairs so this must be the top of bad judging by the locked door, the principle's office and I'm guessing the Boss' living quarters. It be ridiculous if that logic was wrong since I'm the Ultimate Story Teller and I never get my facts wrong. Never once have I been proven wrong and these idiots for students will never be anywhere near as intelligent as I am. Standing in this computer lab I saw the traitor of a Cyndaquil being Korrie.

"Oh... it's you Luca. I can see your keen to try pin me as the one behind all this aren't you?" She said as I was a little surprised that she knew I was onto her. But nevertheless that's not going to stop me. "Look, I know your the one to blame, and yet Hazzaki is now dead cause you made those idiots believe he's a murderer. But note this. I'm not as dumb as those other students are" I said still disgusted that she's still alive and Hazzaki Satoshi is dead. I don't know why I don't hate him as much. Maybe because he was the second smartest person here, obviously I take first place. I sat down on one of the computers and made sure it was the furthest away from the stairs and the principle office's door. I spent the time using all the information I stole from the dead student's rooms to dig up as much information as I can get. Information about the boss and the students who are sadly still alive here. The information I picked up as a whole, while there wasn't much that I got out of it. What I did get seemed to be worth the trouble in getting. So I noted down the information and then headed back to the ground floor where I saw Anza Lito and Teka Nology chatting away, not that I was bothering to listen in since I couldn't care any less than I did. I walked back to my room and I spotted Alpha and Korrie we're outside my door. "Excuse me, seems like your in my way here" I said as I wanted them both out of m way. "Luca! We need to talk and now!" I heard Korrie snap back at me as I was expecting retaliation from her. "Luca. I know your saying Korrie is the boss but you should hear us both out. Cause I found out who is the real boss here" Alpha then said as I felt like laughing in front of his face. Him? Able to find the answer? Ha! What a joke! "And who would that be then? Cause there's no way you can possibly be correct" I said as let my grin be clear to Alpha that I was not taking him seriously. "I told Alpha he cannot say it now, cause the boss is watching us and listening to us now. So we need to hide as much information from the others right now until the time is right" The traitor then said to me as I let out a small growl as I knew I had no choice but to just play along with their charade. "Fine. I'll play along with this. But don't expect me to suddenly believe what your gonna tell me" I just said annoyed that I just had said that I would comply. I walked into my room and just rested as I was now curious to see what those two could possibly come up with.

I woke up in the middle of the night since I didn't feel like sleeping. I left the room and headed back up to the computer lab on the fourth floor and I noticed something had happened here. I look under the desks and noticed underneath one, Alpha the Ultimate Racing Driver dead and bounded by a mouse and keyboard cable. Not exactly a loss at all, just makes thing a little bit more difficult for me to find out who Alpha apparently thought was the boss, he may have said knew but there was never going to be a right answer there.

I could see that in Alpha's hand a note that just said the class trial is first thing tomorrow morning. So all I'm going to have is the information I dug today and the files I stole. So I just went back to my dormatory and went back to sleep. Better be ready to prove your innocence now Korrie

END OF PART 1


	12. Chapter5Part2

It's now morning and it was time for the trial. Now all I got to do is expose Korrie as the mastermind and then that should be the end of this killing game once and for all.

We took our usual spots and seeing there was Monokuma looking at us. Assuming to watch us struggle, however I expect this trial to be over and done with quickly. "This trial is now in session. It's now time to struggle for your life to find out who killed Alpha the Ultimate Racing Driver. Guess correctly and I'll punish the killer. But if you pick the wrong person. I'll punish everyone except the blackened. So now. Start struggling for your life now!" The damn bear said as I didn't feel like struggling for anything since Korrie is the killer and that is that!

"Alright so looking at the Monokuma file, Alpha died from strangulation at 12:00AM" Leah says as that Warturtle looked at her device while I just folded my arms as lie I keep saying a waste of time. "So what if that's the case, all we need to know is the Boss killed Alpha. And that Boss is none other than Korrie Yanson!" I called out to get that fact over their thick skulls. "What?! But how can you just conclude like that?!" Then Anza Sanja shouted pointlessly since she clearly has no level of intelligence. "Luca? Tell us why your so desperate to pin me as the culprit?" Then the traitor said to as I didn't even want look at that Cyndaquil. "Since the rest of this group are so stupid. I shall state the obvious how your indeed not only Alpha's killer, but also the Boss that trapped us here" I said as I wished that I didn't have to make it more obvious than it already was. "Fine. Think back to the last case when Hazzaki was executed cause you lot decided that he was the traitor. In that trial he knew about the case more than all of us cause I found out the bodies were hidden in their own dormatories. And who else knew about it and would've been involved? None other than Korrie Yanson!" I said pointing the finger at her expecting that they finally get it and so we can all just vote her and execute the Cyndaquil so we can end this killing game.

"But Luca. Isn't that being too hasty to conclude her as the killer. We haven't talked about the murder about Alpha and your already pinning Korrie as the culprit? We can't just decide that based on the Marzon and Kazachi trial" Teka then said as I remembered she was the Ultimate Artist as I knew I could get something useful out of her. "Teka. Draw out the floors and pinpoint where everyone was during the night. Maybe that way we can get our answer here" I said as I was wanting to see how everyone would answer that question. "But Luca. We all were in our dormatories by the time of the murder cause of the rules. And speaking of that. When did you find Alpha's body and where?" Anza then jumped in as I didn't expect her to give me such a question. "I was on the fourth floor and saw his body at 3:33AM. If your trying to pinpoint me as the killer, nice try" I said as I let out a grin as I felt like I just shut down all chances of being declared as the killer of that foolish Lycoric.

"Luca, you just don't get it don't you. Your the only one who saw the body and just made yourself look like the killer. However there's something Alpha left that would help" Korrie then decided to jump in as I don't understand what nonsense she's giving to us here. I saw she show what looks like a notepad that belonged to Alpha as we were given notepads at the beginning of this killing game. "Alpha left a message saying he found out the Boss of this place was going to murder you Luca. So unless your understanding why he died. It was so you can finally bring the Boss to justice now" she added as I was taken by surprised. Alpha of all people prevented my death and instead he died? Just that doesn't sound like somethihg he would do. Maybe for Hazzaki if he was alive for they matter. "But why would Alpha go to the computer lab for the Boss to kill him? He was trying to find the answers also" Teka then said she was acting like a total wimp. I thought about it but didn't come up with an answer as I don't understand why at all.

"Alright I'm getting bored of this trial so everyone just start voting on who you think is the killer!" Monokuma then shouted out as I looked towards the bear. Voting now? But we don't know who the killer is or who the Boss is. I casted my vote for Korrie as I still believed the killer was her. I waited to hear the results as I knew I was still right on choosing her despite this whole pointless trial. "Oh dear! You all chose Korrie as the killer? Too bad! She was not the blackened all along!" The bear then said as I reacted in surprise. Korrie wasn't the Boss? What is this nonsense?

"Luca, you had your chance to finally end this killing game. You just ended it with all of us about to die" Korrie then said as I still could not believe that Cyndaquil is not the traitor. "This cannot be! We are going to die!" I then heard that dumb artist shriek while Anza the swimmer just stand there in silence while Leah the actress looked away from us, not that I cared about any of them. "Well it looks like everyone except the blackened shall be punished! Now let's give it everything we got! It's punishment time!" Monokuma said as it slowly sunk in that I truly got this wrong.

I saw in front of me Teka, then Anza, then Korrie and then me being pulled out of the room. I could left in the room Monokuma and to my horror the last student here. No it cannot be true who it was! I could see I was sitting in a giant book. I'm guessing being the Ultimate storyteller I'm expecting to just be closed into the book. I stood up to try to get off the book. However I could see my legs were strapped to a chain and the other end of the chain was being held in place with a giant quill with ink on it.

I ran to the quil to try pull it out of the book and off the end of the chain but it would not move. I looked up seeing that the book was slowly starting to close. Trying to run off the book wouldn't do it since the length of the chain was too small to avoid being flattened. I guess this is it then, I let the Boss beat me in the trial and it is now the end as I could it closing and closing and closing.

Very soon I got forced onto my knees as the book was nearly fully closed but it just stopped in place. I looked around me and there was nothing going on. I got no idea what was happening but I could hear sounds of Monokuma and he was sounding like it went wrong for the second execution in a row. I had no idea what that annoying bear was saying, not that I did care about what he was saying at all. I soon managed to get the chain off thanks to the quill snapping from the book. I got up and headed out of the room I was in, only to see I was back to where I was before, the room we did the trial. I could see around me all the surviving students were here except for the Marshompten of Anza. Guessing she died cause she drowned or something like that. Shame cause it meant one less dumb idiot to deal with. I then looked reacting surprised to see entering the room Hazzaki. So after his execution he was alive all this time. Now it is time to finally put this game to an end now!

END OF PART 2


	13. Chapter5FINAL

I looked at Hazzaki since I was still surprised that we are all still alive, including the talentless Hazzaki and excluding the now dead Anza, I'm guessing she drowned or something who cares?

"What is this?! Your supposed to me dead, you talentless Lucario! How are you even alive?!" The bear said as whatever Hazzaki did, has sure gotten this puzzle solved. Otherwise he wouldn't be acting this aggressive towards Hazzaki. "It was simple. After your execution failed and I fell to the pit. I was in the lab that had a laptop that put this whole killing game on live television" Hazzaki said making me reacted surprised but I made sure I didn't show that. "What? Why kidnap us to create this killing game and put it on TV for entertainment?" Leah then asked as I looked at her and Teka since if Korrie and Hazzaki are innocent. Then either that actress or artist is the real Boss of this place.

"That's not all I discovered in that lab. I found the key that goes into the dormatories. One for each person involved in this killing game. One for Suzukie, one for Riza, one for Chea and two other keys. One belonged to Kazachi" Hazzaki said as I thought that Alakazam was involved before he was murdered by the Boss that we foolishly blamed on Hazzaki. "NYANYANYA!!! Kazachi was indeed part or it, after his family were kidnapped and was threatened to co-operate with us, only for his family to be executed despite him obeying" The bear said making me sick to my stomach that they would kidnap his family and not only killed The Alakazam but his whole family to. "You can't be serious! That's horrible that you could do that!" Teka then jumped in as I looked away as I was finding it hard to jut look at anyone here.

"Kidnapping us is one thing, but to kill Kazachi's family just so you had him do your dirty work and kill him regardless? That's just low even by your supposed standards" Korrie then jumped in as I turned around to look back to what was happening. "But who is the boss of this place? We still don't know who it is" Leah then jumped in feeling like I was starting to see what the truth of the story really is now.

"Oh I figured who is really the boss of this place is. Luca, I saw in the cameras the notepads you took from the dormatories. Use them now to uncover the truth!" Hazzaki then said as I looked at every written page in each journal. It then hit me as once I finished reading who it could possibly be. And a flash back to when I was going to be executed and saw this person standing alone in this very room. "Now I understand who the Boss really is" I said as I was so annoyed at myself that only now I knew the truth behind this killing game. I quickly pointed my finger the real culprit behind all this. "Leah! Your the one behind all this, the Ultimate Actress!" I shouted out as I could see the shocked reaction from Teka and Korrie. "What?! But that's impossible!" Teka then shouted out as I shook my head grinning at her level of stupidity.

"It's not Teka. While I was in the computer lab after my execution, I look at all the survaliance tapes in that lab. And I found out how not only was Alpha killed. But also Marzon and Kazachi" Hazzaki then jumped in as I want to see how exactly did this all play out. "First the Boss approached Kazachi in his dormatory and made the threat and kidnapping of his family. The Boss handed Kazachi the murder weapon that would be used to kill Marzon. Later that day the Alakazam met up with the Grovyle and they wondered into the art room. However in that room was the trap Teka used to kill the Boss and end the game, unfortunately for both of them. That was where the boss wanted them to be. Once Kazachi stabbed Marzon killing him slowly and painfully, the Boss activated the trap which made the metal ball hit the Alakazam and killed him instantly. I was pinned as the culprit just as the Boss planned cause they had an alibi of being a guard of the art room with Teka. After my failed execution the Boss struck again but this time gotten someone else to commit murder. One we would never have thought about. On the day of the murder, Alpha was in a group talk with Luca and Korrie, with the Boss spying in the background. Before Alpha left them, Korrie slipped Alpha something important to him, it was a key to get into the Principle's Office, which turned out to have everything that would show us who the Boss was. On that night the one who the Boss gotten to kill Alpha was waiting for him to appear, and very soon they struck at him, strangling him to death as he was trying to send online all the information about this killing game. And that person that killed Alpha... is Monokuma himself!" Hazzaki explained as I was surprised to hear that bear would be Alpha's killer and not Leah.

"Heh, so Hazzaki. You really think this killing game is going to just end now you somehow managed to find the answer?" I then heard Leah speak in a more sinister voice, guessing its just for show though so it didn't affect me. "This game has only just begun, and we shall keep broadcasting this game! To eliminate all hope and make the world suffer in despair" She then shouted out and started to laugh loudly and coldly. This actress really has issues. "And what do you mean by just begun? This game is over. You and Monokuma have been caught in killing Kazachi and Alpha" Korrie then said as I was with her for once ever.

"MYANYAMYA!! Why there shall be many games of giving dishing out some gruesome murders, the struggle to survive class trials. Over the top executions for the world to see! No one will have the hope to stop us from making this killing game take the world by storm" Monokuma now then said as I was becoming lost for words about this. "Heh I'll guess you four can go free and live while I'll just go enjoy mine and Monokuma's executions for being so bad in getting caught by an untalented Lucario" Leah then said giving one of those ridiculous childish innocent faces as I do indeed want to see them both get executed for what they did to every one of us. But I do owe Hazzaki for uncovering the truth.

Leah was now going through with her execution while holding that black and white bear on her lap in a cuddle while she was grinning away. I could see this was the same execution that Monokuma gave to Emilie back in the first case of Aether's murder. She was sitting on a chair before being flattened with blood and robotic parts all over the room this execution was in.

Once the execution was over the four of us just looked at each other before something happened that I hoped would come. The doors opened showing the exit. At last we can leave, Teka just ran out the door while me, Korrie and Hazzaki stood together looking outside. We walked out together and suddenly it's occurred to me that we are free.

That's how this story ends, or that's what I thought was going to be, cause of what Leah said that this killing game was just beginning, well it turns out I'm going to be taken back into another school and I'm gonna have to try survive it again.

THE END


End file.
